Dreams That Connect Us
by veldygee
Summary: Trial dari Primo Famiglia telah berakhir, tetapi ternyata efek dari segel yang dibuka Arcobaleno, memperpanjang hubungan antara Primo dan Decimo lewat mimpi aneh. G27. Semi AU. R & R. Fail at Summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Dreams That Connect Us**

**Pairing : utama Giotto X Tsuna. Yang lain belum tahu. =D**

**Disclaimer : Reborn bukan punya saya. =D**

**Ciao. Heavel disini. =D**

**Ini adalah fanfict bersambung ku dalam bahasa Indonesia yang pertama. Biasanya saya spesialis one-shot. XD Aku ambil settingnya saat episode terakhir Vongola Primo Arc di Anime, semalam sebelum mereka kembali lagi ke masa depan (aku lupa episode berapa =P) dan kemudian bakal kulanjutin dengan ngikutin alur manganya, sebelum battle terakhir dengan Byakuran.**

**Trus, maaf ya kalo judulnya aneh. Aku gak kepikiran lagi. =D**

**Oke deh silahkan baca aja ceritanya =D**

**Cerita ini, kudedikasikan untuk Chel-san yang pen namenya Chel di Cieli! XD XD berhubung dia waktu itu pernah minta saya buat fanfic lagi.**

**Enjoy~ XD**

* * *

**#1**

Tsuna tersenyum lega melihat Chrome akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan bukti kelayakannya dari Demon Spade, Primo Mist Guardian. Perjuangan panjang yang memakan waktu seharian, dimana semuanya—bukan hanya Chrome—harus bergulat dengan ilusi buatan Demon Spade, akhirnya terbayar juga karena bukti kelayakan ini lah yang sangat diperlukan untuk melawan Byakuran dan Millefiore-nya di masa depan. Sekarang, tinggal giliran Tsuna saj—

"Aku telah melihat semuanya—" kata-kata ini mengalihkan perhatian Tsuna dari Chrome ke sumber suara tersebut, yaitu Vongola Primo. "Aku telah melihat tekad yang dimiliki oleh Decimo. Tekad yang sama seperti yang pertama kali aku lihat. Kau, Vongola Decimo, tetap layak dan pantas menjadi boss Vongola."

Tsuna membelalakan matanya dan memandang tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Primo. Ini, berarti sekali mendayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Primo tersenyum lembut membalas pandangan tidak percaya Tsuna.

"Primo, aku rasa kau terlalu lembek terhadap anak itu. Kau tidak melakukan apapun? Yang benar saja, Primo," kata Spade mengernyitkan dahinya tidak puas. Primo hanya melirik sebentar dan menghela nafas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan telah cukup untuk mengetesnya—" Primo kemudian kembali menatap Tsuna. "Well, sekarang…"

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya. Eh? Sekarang… apa? Ekspresi Tsuna menunjukkan sekali bahwa ia bingung. Di samping Tsuna, Reborn menghela nafas lalu kemudian segera memukul kepala Tsuna dengan keras.

"Aw! B-buat apa itu, Reborn?" rintih Tsuna mengelus-ngelus bagian kepalanya yang dipukul oleh tutornya itu. Kenapa sih hobi sekali memukul kepalanya?

"Keluarkan Vongola box mu, Bodoh."

….

"Oh! Ya.. Tentu—" sahut Tsuna mukanya sedikit memerah. Tsuna cepat-cepat mengeluarkan boxnya dan menghadap Primo lagi sambil tertunduk malu. Pria berambut pirang itu tertawa kecil dan dalam kedipan mata, tubuhnya berubah menjadi lidah api dan segera melesat masuk kedalam Vongola box milik Tsuna. Tsuna tersenyum kecil. Semuanya sudah selesai.

Setelah itu, api berwarna oranye muncul lagi dan sosok Vongola Primo kembali terlihat. Matanya yang berwarna sama seperti dying will flamenya menatap Tsuna, dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Dengan bukti itu, berarti tugas kami sudah selesai—" sosok Primo dan juga guardiannya mulai terlihat kabur dan seketika itu juga, Tsuna merasakan sesuatu seperti menekan jantungnya. Kenapa seperti ada yang mengganjal di hatinya? "Aku berharap kalian bisa menggunakan kekuatan yang kalian dapatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya demi keluarga Vongola." Lalu semua sosok generasi pertama Vongola berubah kembali menjadi api dan mulai melesat kedalam cincin Vongola masing-masing.

Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat. Tsuna tidak sempat mengatakan apapun, tetapi Tsuna melihatnya. Melihat sosok Vongola Primo melayang kearahnya kemudian mendekat kearah telinga kirinya, membisikkan sesuatu. Mata Tsuna terbelalak lebar dan dalam sekejap, sosok Vongola Primo menghilang.

"_Kita akan bertemu lagi segera, Decimo…"_

_

* * *

_

Tsuna menghela nafas sambil melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan. Seharian disibukkan oleh tes dari Daemon Spade sekarang waktunya untuk beristirahat! Tsuna berguling di tempat tidurnya kemudian memeluk bantalnya sambil menghela nafas lagi. Malam ini adalah malam terakhir Tsuna bisa merasa tenang untuk sesaat, karena besok Tsuna dan semuanya harus kembali lagi ke masa depan, untuk mengalahkan Byakuran. Kekalahan di battle of Choice tidak akan terulang lagi.

Cowok berambut coklat itu berguling lagi dan memandang ke langit-langit kamarnya lalu melirik sedikit kearah ranjang gantung milik tutornya. Reborn sepertinya masih berdiskusi sedikit dengan Uni. Tsuna menghela nafas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dan lalu kembali teringat dengan kata-kata yang dibisikkan Vongola Primo tadi.

"_Kita akan bertemu lagi segera, Decimo…"_

Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Aneh. Aneh sekali. Kalimat itu biasa. Biasa kalau diucapkan oleh orang yang m-masih hidup. Tapi ini? Apakah berarti Vongola Primo akan datang lagi menemuinya? Dalam bentuk apa? Bukankah tidak mungkin kecuali diadakan upacara atau apalah seperti awal-awal tes ini dimulai? Tsuna memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Semakin dipikirkan semakin pusing. Besok dia akan menceritakannya kepada Reborn atau Uni. Sekarang waktunya untuk tidur.

* * *

Tsuna memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Vongola Decimo itu sekarang berada di tempat yang asing. Sebuah taman yang dihiasi oleh banyak bunga dan juga pohon-pohon rindang, dimana langit terlihat sangat biru, dihiasi dengan awan-awan putih yang melayang-layang di langit. Tsuna memandang ke langit yang luas. Aneh. Tsuna sedang berada di dalam mimpinya kan? Tetapi kenapa semuanya terasa sangat nyata?

"Ciao, Decimo…"

Tsuna tersentak kaget dan kemudian berusaha mencari-cari sumber suara itu, suara yang familiar itu dan disanalah sumbernya. Vongola Primo sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di sebuah pohon besar dan rindang sambil tersenyum kearah Tsuna yang merasakan hal ganjal di dadanya lagi.

"P-Primo?"

Vongola Primo hanya tertawa kecil sambil berjalan yang lebih muda. Dying will flame masih dengan gagah berkobar di dahinya. Mata oranye itu membuat Tsuna hanya bisa terpaku dan merasa bahwa semua tentang dirinya bisa dibaca dengan mudah. Mata yang seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran seseorang. Tsuna menelan ludah dan walaupun pikirannya mengatakan untuk segera menjauh, tubuhnya hanya bisa terpaku. Mata coklat Tsuna mengalihkan pandangannya dari Primo dan melihat kearah lain.

Tsuna lalu merasakan tangan yang besar mengacak pelan rambutnya yang sudah berantakan, membuatnya jadi tambah berantakan. Tsuna lalu melihat kearah Primo lagi yang tersenyum lembut kearah Tsuna, dengan tatapan yang… Tsuna tidak bisa mengartikannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Decimo. Seperti yang aku katakan."

Tsuna tertunduk kemudian mengangguk pelan. Entah kenapa, tetapi Tsuna bisa merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan karena ternyata bertemu Primo lagi. Mungkin, senang karena ada orang yang bisa diandalkan, orang yang bisa diminta nasihat? Ya… pasti senang karena itu. Tsuna lalu menatap Primo lagi.

"B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Hmm. Aku.. sebenarnya kurang tahu teknisnya secara pasti. Tetapi ituisiku mengatakan ini semua disebabkan karena kalian bersama arcobaleno itu memanggilku dan yang lain. Pemanggilan itu seperti membuka gerbang yang terkunci di cincin Vongola sehingga aku dan yang lain bisa keluar untuk memberikan tes kelayakan itu. Selama 10 generasi, hal ini baru terjadi pertama kali. Walaupun tugasku sudah selesai, pemanggilan itu membuatku lebih bebas. Sehingga kalau dahulu aku hanya bisa menetap di dalam cincin, aku bisa berhubungan juga dengan pemilik cincin ini, yaitu kau, Decimo, sesuai dengan yang kukehendaki."

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya kemudian mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Aneh, tetapi lumayan masuk akal.

"Ah, apakah berarti selama ini, Primo selalu berada di dalam cincin Vongola ini? Selama 10 generasi?" tanya Tsuna menunjuk cincin Vongola yang ada di jarinya. Primo mengangguk.

"Ya. Seperti yang kau lihat saat mengikuti trial pertamamu. Aku selalu berada di cincin itu. Melihat semuanya. Aku tahu semua permasalahan yang kau hadapi sekarang, Decimo."

Tsuna mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lagi. Begitukah? Tsuna memandang wajah Vongola Primo lagi dengan lebih seksama dan kemudian muncul satu pertanyaan lagi. Kenapa Vongola Primo selalu dalam hyper mode?

"P-Primo, kalau boleh bertanya, kenapa anda selalu dalam hyper mode?"

Primo mengerjapkan matanya dan kemudian bergumam,"Sekarang kau katakan…" Pria yang lebih tinggi itu kemudian menutup matanya dan api di dahinya perlahan mulai menghilang. Primo perlahan membuka matanya dan Tsuna bisa merasakan nafasnya tertahan. Tsuna bisa melihat mata berwarna biru yang sama dengan warna langit yang menaungi mereka berdua. Primo kemudian tersenyum lebar dan mengacak rambut Tsuna lagi. Dalam waktu sekian detik, sosok boss yang penuh wibawa dan perlu dihormati menghilang, menghadirkan sosok seseorang yang rasanya suka bersenang-senang.

"Wah. Ternyata bisa!—" ujar Primo nyengir, lalu menghela nafas lega. "Menyenangkan rasanya bisa keluar dari hyper-mode. Setelah sekian lama…"

"Er.. Jadi…"

"Oh ya. Jadi begini, selama ini walaupun aku mau, aku tidak bisa kembali ke mode normal. Alasannya adalah karena seperti yang kau ketahui, aku sudah tidak punya tubuh yang ada hanya jiwa ku dalam bentuk dying-will flame itu dan aku tidak bisa mengaturnya, sehingga aku selalu dalam mode hyper. Tapi, karena pemanggilan itu, sepertinya aku bisa mengatur kembali dying-will flamenya. Aku… tidak begitu yakin juga sih kalau itu alasannya. Hahaha." Kata Primo tertawa kecil.

Rasanya aneh sekali melihat Vongola Primo keluar dari hyper-modenya, karena betul-betul terlihat seperti orang lain. Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau ternyata Vongola Primo bisa juga terlihat seperti orang biasa yang ceria?

Primo melepaskan jubah hitamnya, lalu melepaskan sarung tangannya—yang Tsuna akhirnya menyadari kalau bentuk normal sarung tangan Primo juga sarung tangan wol, tetapi hanya ada symbol I, bukan 27 seperti punya Tsuna—yang kemudian diletakkan atau lebih tepatnya dijatuhkan ke samping Primo. Rompi dan dasi juga dilepaskan dan kemudian menyusul barang-barang lain yang sudah lebih dulu dijatuhkan.

Tsuna ikut duduk melihat Primo duduk dan walaupun seharusnya ini hal yang biasa, Tsuna dapat merasakan mukanya memerah saat melihat Primo mulai membuka beberapa kancing kemeja putihnya, sehingga menampakkan sedikit dadanya yang bidang, lalu mulai menggulung lengan kemejanya yang membuat penampilan Boss pertama Vongola itu lebih seperti seorang bartender. Tsuna cepat-cepat menoleh ke tempat lain, berusaha mengembalikan warna wajahnya dan detak jantungnya seperti semula.

Suasana kemudian hening. Tidak ada suara-suara lain kecuali bunyi kicauan burung-burung dan juga bunyi angin yang berhembus. Usaha Tsuna untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya ternyata gagal total. Detak jantungnya semakin cepat karena sekarang Tsuna merasa entah kenapa gugup. Kenapa Primo berada di hadapannya? Apakah Tsuna telah melakukan suatu kesalahan? Apakah Primo ternyata salah telah memberikannya bukti kelayakkan dan ingin mengetesnya lagi? Tsuna mulai memainkan ujung bajunya dan menunggu kalau-kalau Primo akan mulai berbicara. Tetapi sepertinya pendiri Vongola itu tidak akan berbicara dalam waktu dekat. Kalau tidak ada yang memecah keheningan ini, Tsuna yakin jantungnya akan meledak dalam waktu dekat!

"P-Primo—"

"Giotto," potong Primo sebelum Tsuna bisa mengatakan sesuatu.

Eh? "A-apa?" tanya Tsuna bingung. Primo kembali menatap Tsuna sambil tersenyum—entah kenapa Tsuna merasa jantungnya melonjak saat melihat senyum itu.

"Jangan panggil aku primo lagi. Giotto. Itulah namaku," jelas Pri—Bukan, Giotto kepada Tsuna.

"Oh.. ah. Baiklah. Giotto-san…" ujar Tsuna lagi dan suasana pun hening lagi. Tsuna hanya bisa berteriak-teriak frustrasi dalam diri karena keheningan ini.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Tsunayoshi?—" Kali ini giliran Giotto yang memecah keheningan. "Aku tahu kalau orang Jepang tidak begitu nyaman apabila seseorang yang tidak dikenal menggunakan nama depannya. Ya.. Jadi…?"

"Ah. Ya. Ya. T-Tentu saja. A-aku merasa tidak begitu nyaman kalau dipanggil dengan nama keluargaku. P-panggil aku Tsuna saja juga tidak apa-apa, G-Giotto-san," kata Tsuna tersenyum gugup. Sial. Kenapa sekarang dia berbicara seperti orang gagap? Pasti dikira bodoh.

"Hahaha. Tidak. Aku akan memanggilmu Tsunayoshi dan kau tidak usah gugup, Tsunayoshi," kata Giotto tertawa kecil. Tsuna merasakan mukanya kembali memerah dan tertunduk malu. Suasana kembali diam untuk kesekian kalinya, tetapi sebelum diamnya ini membuat orang frustasi, Tsuna sudah memecahkannya lagi.

"Ah.. jadi.. Giotto-san… Apakah ada suatu kesalahan?"

"Eh? Kesalahan apa maksudmu, Tsunyoshi?"

"… Emm.. Giotto-san ingin melakukan tes yang lain kan? Ternyata aku tidak begitu layak menjadi boss Vongola dan akhirnya ingin mengetes lagi secara pribadi? Begitu kan?" tanya Tsuna menunduk kebawah.

….

"Eh? Kau serius dengan apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Giotto perlahan. Tsuna mengangguk, lalu menatap Giotto dengan pandangan yang memelas, tanpa Tsuna sadari.

"Ya. Itu kan tujuannya Giotto-san ada disini?" jawab Tsuna lesu masih dengan tatapan memelas itu/. Giotto diam, lalu dalam sekejap, Giotto tertawa. Tsuna cuma bisa bengong. Apa yang lucu? I-itu kan alasan yang masuk akal! Muka Tsuna menjadi setingkat lebih merah lagi.

"J-Jangan tertawa!"

Butuh beberapa saat sampai akhirnya pria pirang dihadapannya itu berhenti tertawa. Giotto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menghentikan tawanya dan untunglah berhasil. "M-maaf. Hahaha. Tapi, ekspresi wajahmu sangat-sangat lucu. Soal tes itu, seperti yang sudah kukatakan, kau memang pantas jadi Boss Vongola. Kau tidak perlu takut. Kau seharusnya bisa melihat bahwa dirimu memang pantas memimpin Vongola, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Memangnya mukanya sejelek itu? Tetap saja itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu ditertawakan kan? "J-jadi, apa alasan Giotto-san datang menemuiku lagi?"

Giotto menghela nafas dan kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Apakah memang butuh suatu alasan untuk bisa bertemu denganmu, Tsunayoshi? Kalau begitu, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dan bercakap-cakap denganmu."

Tsuna mengernyitkan dahinya tidak percaya. Cuma itu? "B-bohong. Pasti ada alasan lain kan, Giotto-san?"

Giotto tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Tsuna dan melihat mimik wajah Tsuna. "Tidak. Aku tidak berbohong. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu dan berbicara denganmu, bukan sebagai boss Vongola, tapi hanya sebagai manusia yang satu dan yang lain. Aku sudah mengawasimu sejak hari kau mendapatkan cincin Vongola ini, dan aku ingin mengetahui lebih jauh lagi sosok boss kesepuluh Vongola. Apakah tidak boleh?"

"B-bukannya tidak boleh… tapi tetap saja!—" Tsuna memikirkan apa lagi yang bisa ia sampaikan, tetapi ternyata tidak ada. "Ya.. tetap saja…. Ah lupakanlah!"

Giotto tertawa lagi. Ternyata cowok yang lebih muda disampingnya memang semenarik apa yang selama ini Giotto perhatikan. Dari mulai ekspresi wajahnya, gaya berbicara dan tingkah lakunya, semuanya tidak bisa membuat bosan seseorang.

"Jadi, Tsuna—"

Giotto menoleh keatas langit lalu raut mukanya seketika berubah menjadi, lebih sedih? Tsuna memandang Giotto bingung. Ada apa?

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya kita berpisah untuk hari ini, Tsunayoshi.."

Mendengar perkataan itu, Tsuna entah kenapa merasa sangat kecewa. Aneh.

"J-jadi..?"

"Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti saat kau tertidur lagi, Tsunayoshi. Sekarang ini sudah waktunya kau untuk bangun," ujar Giotto berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Tsuna, untuk membantu Tsuna berdiri. Tsuna menerima uluran tangan itu dan mengangkat tubuhnya lalu menggumamkan terima kasih.

Kemudian, tubuh Giotto dan juga taman di sekeliling Tsuna mulai terlihat kabur dan transparan. Tsuna terbelalak kaget.

"Eh? G-Giotto-san?"

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Tsunayoshi…" ujar Giotto sambil tersenyum dan kemudian sosok Giotto dan taman di sekeliling Tsuna menghilang.

* * *

"Oi, Tsuna."

Suara siapa?

"Tsuna-san."

Tsuna perlahan membuka sebelah matanya. Siapa sih yang membangunkannya pagi-pagi? Tsuna berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya ke 2 sosok yang sekarang berada di samping ranjangnya. Matanya akhirnya berhasil mengirimkan informasi mengenai 2 sosok tersebut. Reborn dan Uni ternyata. Tsuna melihat ke sekelilingnya. Lambo dan I-pin ada di kaki tempat tidurnya. Ia sudah berada di kamar tidurnya lagi.

"Bangun juga, kau Bodoh. Kalau kau tidak bangun dalam waktu 10 detik tadi, aku sudah tidak peduli apakah kepergian kita ini rahasia atau tidak," kata Reborn menatap Tsuna dengan dingin. Uni hanya tersenyum lemah dan Tsuna pun akhirnya teringat ada apa.

"Ah. K-kita akan kembali ke masa depan hari ini?"

Reborn memutar bola matanya. Apakah muridnya memang harus kembali menjadi orang idiot di saat-saat seperti ini? Leon pun kemudian berubah menjadi pistol dan seketika berada di genggaman tangan Reborn. "Cepatlah. Kau. Bersiap. Siap. Bodoh."

"B-baiklah!" ujar Tsuna panik melihat pistol yang ditodongkan dengan cepat segera keluar dari tempat tidurnya.

"_Itu semua bukan mimpi biasa kan?"_

* * *

**Oke deh! XD sekian chapter segini. Panjang juga loh.. 7 halaman. Hahaha.**

**Untuk lanjutannya.. mohon bersabar menunggunya, karena plot cerita ini masih kacau balau. Hahaha. Tapi karena masih liburan, aku akan berusaha mengupdate secepatnya. =D**

**Bagaimana pendapat anda sekalian?**

**Mohon review ya! **

**CIAO~ =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : reborn mau sampe beratus" tahun kedepan.. tetap saja bukan punya saya! **

**Pairing : G27 slight 27Uni (Aku suka pairing ini sih.. tanpa sadar deh. huweee X3)**

**Ciao, readers! Heavel disini lagi. XD**

**Oke aku gak nyangka kalau banyak juga yang ngereview. Huwee.. senang banget! XD Thank you ya! Hehehe. Untuk chapter ini, no Giotto (sorry bagi yang sudah nunggu" =v=)**

**Di chapter ini, bakal terlihat sekali keamatiran saya dalam menulis cerita dan juga pengulangan kata-kata (aku merasa payah sekali karena minimnya kosa kata yang aku punya ==a)**

**Aku baru sadar, karena aku ngambil settingnya pas battle Tsuna X Byakuran... susah sekali untuk mendapatkan waktu yang tepat untuk Tsuna tertidur lagi. *digeplak* Trus, yang ini ceritanya lumayan serius!**

**Baiklah.. aku akan lanjutkan ocehan ku dibawah chapter ini. Selamat menikmati ! XD**

**EDIT : untuk percakapan yang diitalic + dibold itu artinya suara dalam pikiran Tsuna (baca : suara Giotto), tapi bukan pikiran Tsuna. =D Untuk yang diitalic saja.. itu berarti pikiran saja.**

**EDIT 2 : ada 1 kalimat yang kuedit karena aku waktu itu teledor. thanks untuk Sherenia-chan. =D**

* * *

**#2**

Tsuna membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Di depannya dua orang pria tersenyum. Satu berambut pirang dan memakan lollipop sedangkan yang lain berambut merah dan berkacamata. Mereka adalah Spanner dan Irie Shouichi. Tsuna dan teman-temannya sudah kembali ke masa depan lagi.

"Okaeri. Waktu baru berjalan 10 menit disini dan kalian tentu mendapatkan bukti trialnya, bukan?" tanya Irie bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Tsuna. Si Decimo mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Gokudera yang dibelakang Tsuna mendengus sinis sambil berkata,"pertanyaan bodoh..tentu saja kita sudah mendapatkannya!"

"Eh, hey! Kau mau kemana, Kyouya?"

Tsuna menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Hibari Kyouya sedang berjalan keluar dari tempat ini, diikuti oleh Dino dan juga Romario dan Kusakabe. Hibari cuma mendelik tajam ke arah Dino.

"SMP Namimori. Tidak usah ikuti aku, Bronco"

"Hei! Tunggu!-" Dino sepertinya dengan sengaja menghiraukan perkataan Hibari yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengikutinya. "Aku harus ikut. Millefiore masih ada di luar dan sangat berbahaya."

"Sudah kubilang jangan ikuti aku."

"Tsuna! Aku dan Kyouya akan ke SMP Namimori! Kalau ada apa-apa kasih tahu ya! Kami akan segera menyusul!" kata Dino melambaikan tangannya kearah Tsuna. Hibari terlihat mengatakan beberapa hal lagi dan sekarang sudah mengeluarkan tonfanya, tetapi Dino segera mendorong Hibari keluar dan kemudian Dino dan Hibari serta Romario dan Kusakabe pun pergi meninggalkan Tsuna dan yang lain.

"Dasar prefek gila!" umpat Gokudera kesal. "Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada masalah dengan Jyuudaime? Bukannya perlu juga sih... tapi tetap saja!"

"Ayolah, Gokudera. Hibari kan memang begitu menyayangi Namimori,"ujar Yamamoto tertawa kecil berusaha menenangkan Gokudera yang marah-marah. Tsuna juga berusaha mengatakan sesuatu untuk menenangkan storm guardiannya itu, tapi terdengar suara dehaman dan Tsuna segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke depan.

"Well, aku rasa Hibari akan baik-baik saja kalau ada si Cavallone dengannya, jadi aku rasa lebih bagus kita membicarakan hal lain. Sekarang kita harus segera kembali ke markas Vongola. Kita sudah terlalu lama disini. Gianini dan yang lain sudah kembali kesana—" Irie kemudian menoleh kearah komputer-komputer yang ada dibelakangnya. "Spanner, siapkan barriernya."

Spanner mengangguk pelan lalu mulai mengetik-ngetikkan hal yang tidak jelas di komputer-komputer yang ada disitu.

"Barriernya untuk…?" tanya Tsuna ragu melihat kearah Spanner dan juga Irie yang mulai berjalan kesana.

"Untuk memastikan alat yang berisi tubuh masa depan kalian dan alat untuk kembali ke masa kalian baik-baik saja, Tsuna-kun," jawab Irie tersenyum kecil. "Cuma butuh waktu sebentar, kemudian kita semua akan segera kembali ke markas Vongola."

* * *

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat. Belum sampai 30 menit mereka tiba di masa depan, dan belum sampai 10 menit mereka tiba di markas Vongola saat hal itu berlangsung. Tsuna berterima kasih kepada apapun yang membuatnya merasa harus menghentikan Uni untuk tidak pergi kearah kamar tidur, karena disitulah Zakuro muncul menembus langit" base yang berada beberapa puluh meter dibawah tanah. Siapa yang menyangka kalau Zakuro berhasil menembus markas Vongola dalam waktu sangat cepat, bahkan sebelum bel tanda bahaya sempat berbunyi?

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan nafasnya lega, sambil menutupi mukanya dengan telapak tangannya, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berderu kencang setelah beberapa menit yang lalu, Zakuro yang sedang mencari mereka setelah kabur dari Vongola base, mengancam akan membakar rumah tempat mereka bersembunyi ini.

Sekarang Tsuna dan semuanya sedang berada di suatu rumah milik seorang bernama Kawahira yang ternyata merupakan langganan toko ramen dimana I-pin dewasa bekerja di masa depan. Pria mencurigakan. Tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain selain bersembunyi disini tetapi syukurlah pilihan ini benar, karena sekarang Zakuro yang mengejar mereka sudah pergi ke tempat lain.

"Jyuudaime, apakah semua baik-baik saja?" Tsuna membuka sebelah matanya dan melihat sosok yang ingin menjadi tangan kanannya itu, Gokudera. Tsuna tersenyum kecil sambil menganggukan kepalanya dan menjawab, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Tsuna lalu bangkit berdiri dengan bantuan Gokudera lalu melihat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu, hampir sebagian masih terduduk lemas menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya tidak ada yang terluka. Tsuna menghela nafas lega lalu menoleh kearah pintu mereka masuk, dimana sosok Kawahira sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memegang mangkok ramennya. Reborn di sisi lain cuma berdiri diam, memperhatikan Kawahira dengan matanya yang tajam.

"Sudah aman. Apakah kalian tetap ingin disini atau…?"

"Aku akan kembali ke base—" ujar Yamamoto sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Tsuna membelalakan matanya. "Aku akan mencari Squalo. Setelah itu aku akan menyusul kalian lagi."

"Kami juga akan ikut—" kali ini giliran Gianini yang berbicara. Dibelakangnya ada Bianchi dan juga Spanner. "Saya tahu jalan rahasia masuk kedalam base. Jadi semuanya akan aman."

Tsuna mengernyitkan alisnya lagi dan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tatapan Yamamoto dengan senyumnya membuat Tsuna akhirnya menyerah dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Baiklah. Hubungi aku kalau sudah sampai base, ok?"

Senyum Yamamoto jadi tambah lebar dan tangannya membentuk kode oke dan setelah itu rombongan Yamamoto, Bianchi, Gianini dan juga Spanner pergi meninggalkan rumah Kawahira. Tsuna menghela nafas lalu duduk lagi di atas lantai. Sekarang apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Keluar bukan pilihan yang baik. Tetap disini juga bukan pilihan yang baik.

**"_Bahaya akan datang sebentar lagi, Tsunayoshi…"_**

Mata Tsuna melebar. A-apa? Suara itu. Tsuna segera bangkit berdiri dan menoleh ke segala sisi.

"Suara siapa?" tanya Tsuna pelan tidak kepada seorang pun di ruangan itu, membuat mereka semua yang ada di ruangan itu mengernyitkan dahinya dan langsung terdiam.

"J-Jyuudaime? Ada apa?"

**"_Lindungi arcobaleno perempuan itu sekarang."_**

Tsuna menghiraukan pertanyaan Gokudera dan langsung menarik Uni yang berada di hadapannya ke sisinya. Sedetik kemudian, udara di sekitar Lambo yang juga ada di hadapan Tsuna seperti menggumpal dan mempunyai bentuk dan dalam kejapan mata, sosok Lambo langsung berubah menjadi sosok terakhir yang ingin ditemui. Sosok salah satu dari 6 funeral wreaths. Torikabuto.

"Apa-apaan itu? Dimana sapi bodoh yang asli?" teriak Gokudera kaget dan kemudian langsung mengeluarkan box weaponnya.

"L-Lambo disini!" teriak I-pin menemukan Lambo dibawa kolong kursi.

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan juga langsung memasuki mode bertahan dan menyerang. Tsuna sendiri sudah memasuki hyper mode nya.

Torikabuto yang telah menampakkan dirinya menghiraukan yang lain, dan memfokuskan perhatiannya ke boss Vongola di hadapannya. Tsuna bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari balik topeng mengerikan Torikabuto.

"Cukup mengagetkan melihat kau bisa menyadari ilusiku yang merupakan level tinggi, Vongola—" ujar Torikabuto tanpa nada yang membuat Tsuna menelan ludah. "Tapi, itu hanya menunda saja…"

Tidak sampai 10 detik, ruangan sudah dipenuhi ilusi kelabang dan kepanikan mulai mencengkram semua orang. Tsuna sekarang masih mengalungkan lengan sebelah kanannya ke pundak Uni dan masih diam di tempat, menutup matanya perlahan. Panik tidak ada gunanya. Konsentrasi dibutuhkan untuk melawan seorang illusionist.

**"_Kananmu…"_**

Suara itu muncul lagi. Tsuna membuka matanya lagi dan dengan cepat mengeluarkan api dari tangan kirinya, dengan tangan kanannya masih memegang Uni, lalu segera terbang menghindar. Lantai tempat Tsuna berdiri tadi sekarang sudah hancur. Terlambat 1 detik saja…

"Tsuna-san!"

Tsuna menangkap siluet Torikabuto dan kemudian mengangkat tangannya ke depan dan mengeluarkan api dari sarung tangannya lebih banyak lagi untuk menangkis serangan yang diberikan Torikabuto.

DHUARR!

Ledakan muncul dan mengakibatkan atap rumah Kawahira rusak parah. Asap tebal menyelimuti seluruh sudut ruangan akibat dari ledakan tadi. Tsuna terbatuk-batuk dan mengecek Uni yang juga batuk-batuk, tapi di luar itu baik-baik saja. Tsuna menghela nafas lega dan melihat bahwa asap masih juga belum menipis. Vongola Decimo itu berdecak, mengetaui bahaya yang menanti kalau dia dan Uni masih berada di ruangan berasap ini. Tsuna melihat keatas dan melihat cahaya samar masuk dari atap yang bolong.

Cowok berambut coklat itu, dengan Uni di tangan, segera melesat keatas. Mata orange Tsuna hanya terfokus hanya 1 tujuan dan mata itu sesaat dibutakan oleh sinar matahari yang bersinar dengan terangnya di langit biru berawan. Kebutaan yang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik itu, tetapi telah mengacaukan segalanya.

Tsuna merasakan pukulan di sisi kiri terasa berjalan lambat dan mata Tsuna melebar dan ekspresinya memucat saat melihat Uni perlahan lepas dari cengkramannya. Rasa sakit mulai merambat dari bagian tubuhnya yang terkena pukulan itu, tapi Tsuna berusaha menghiraukannya dan berusaha meraih Uni kembali.

Semuanya sudah terlambat. Saat laju waktu terasa normal lagi, yang bisa Tsuna lihat adalah bagaimana Uni yang mukanya sudah pucat, telah berada di genggaman Torikabuto yang berada di hadapan Tsuna. Cowok berambut coklat itu berusaha bergerak, tapi rasa sakit di bagian tubuh kirinya itu refleks membuatnya memegang bagian yang terkena pukulan itu. Tsuna melihat tangannya. Darah.

Tsuna menatap kesal Torikabuto yang telah merebut Uni. Tsuna segera mengeluarkan api dari tangannya lagi dan segera melesat maju mengejar Torikabuto, tapi Torikabuto dengan mudahnya bisa menghindar dari kejaran Tsuna.

"Jyuudai-! Sialan! Mau apa kau cewek brengsek?"

Tsuna melirik kebawah dan melihat Gokudera dan yang lainnya sudah berada di luar. Beberapa meter dibawah Tsuna, muncul satu-satunya perempuan di funeral wreath Millefiore, Bluebell yang tersenyum dengan sombongnya. Tsuna tidak bisa terlalu peduli dengan yang satu itu, karena sekarang yang penting dia harus menyelamatkan Uni. Tsuna mengernyitkan dahinya. Kenapa pandangannya mulai kabur?

"Aku tidak datang kemari untuk bermain dengan kalian, bodoh—" ujar Bluebell memeletkan lidahnya, mengejek Gokudera dan yang lain, yang semakin naik darah. "Torikabuto! Ayo kita kembali ke tempat Byakuran-sama!"

Torikabuto mengangguk dan Tsuna yang melihat itu langsung berusaha meningkatkan kecepatannya, tetapi pandangan Tsuna semakin lama semakin kabur, dan Tsuna merasa bahwa tenaganya seperti menghilang perlahan. Tsuna merasakan detak jantungnya semakin cepat, begitu juga dengan deru nafasnya.

**"_Tsunayoshi...!"_**

Api yang menyelimuti sarung tangannya perlahan menghilang dan glove ver. Vongola nya berubah kembali menjadi sarung tangan berhiaskan angka 27.

**"_Tsunayoshi!"_**

Tsuna bisa merasakan dirinya jatuh bebas dan hal yang terakhir dia lihat adalah wajah Uni yang tampak sangat ketakutan dan juga percikan sinar hijau sebelum kegelapan menyelimuti dirinya.

* * *

**Oke... Bagaimana? Aku tahu chapter ini pasti banyak yang gak suka karena keanehannya dan juga karena tidak ada Giottonya. Tapi, Giotto bakal muncul lagi chapter selanjutnya kok! 3**

**Untuk nulis chapter pendek ini.. dibutuhkan waktu sekitar 6 hari. Maafkan kebodohan author ini ya TT^TT**

**Dann.. aku akan membalas reviewnya Shara Sherenia disini aja (padahal tau profilenya *dilempar*)**

**Shara Sherenia** : tee hee~ XD Giotto disini.. (mungkin) gak mesum kok. XD matanya kan paling cocok emang biru~~ XD XD makasih udah review ya~ XD

**Baiklah! Sekian dulu semua! Mohon direview ya~ Review jadi tenaga buatku menulis chapter selanjutnya.**

**CIAO~ XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Dreams That Connect Us**

**Pairing : utama Giotto X Tsuna. Yang lain belum tahu. =D**

**Disclaimer : Reborn bukan punya saya...**

**... Ciao? -sembunyi balik dinding- Maaf karena sudah gak update cerita ini sekitar 2 bulan. Saya itu author yang hetare memang TT^TT**

**Selama ini berusaha nulis... tapi selalu hilang inspirasinya.. jadi ya.. baru kemarin ini saya dapet inspirasi yang membuat saya bisa nulis chapter 3. **

**Ocehan saya bakal dilanjutin dibawah. Selama menikmati chapter ketiga ini!**

**P.S : ADA GIOTTO! *plak***

**

* * *

**

**#3**

"Tsunayoshi..?"

Suara itu terdengar begitu lembut. Dari nada suaranya, walaupun terdengar tenang, masih tersirat nada khawatir. Kenapa dia khawatir? Tsuna mengernyitkan dahinya. Suara siapa?

"Tsunayoshi…?"

Suara yang familiar sekali. Tsuna ingin membuka matanya, tetapi rasanya berat sekali. Sangat-sangat berat. Tetapi siapa?

"Tsunayoshi, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Tsuna perlahan membuka matanya dan yang ia lihat pertama adalah warna biru. Warna biru yang sangat cerah, menyerupai warna langit siang hari saat musim panas. Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya dan akhirnya menyadari apakah warna biru itu. Warna biru itu adalah milik mata seseorang. Seseorang yang bernama Giotto, si Vongola primo yang sekarang mukanya berada dalam jarak dekat dengat muka calon boss Vongola ke-10 itu. Tsuna membelalakkan matanya dan merasakan darah mengalir kedua belah pipinya. Betul, Tsuna sesaat lupa kalau dia masih bisa bertemu dengan Primo… tapi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Giotto berada sangat dekat dengannya?

Giotto tersenyum kecil dan menghela nafas. Matanya menyiratkan kelegaan walaupun masih tersirat sedikit kekhawatiran. Tsuna merasakan nafasnya tercekat dan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya membatu. B-bisakah Giotto menjauh sedikit darinya? Tsuna berusaha bangkit duduk, sekalian untuk menyiratkan pada Giotto untuk menjauh sedikit.

Giotto, membaca maksud gerak tubuh Tsuna kemudian menjauhkan dirinya dari Tsuna dan, sekarang dalam posisi duduk, perlahan mengacak rambut coklat Tsuna yang selalu berantakkan. Tsuna menutup sebelah matanya dan tanpa sadar mendekatkan diri ke tangan besar yang sedang mengacak rambutnya itu.

"Apakah kau merasa baik-baik saja?"

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya lagi dan mengangguk. Memangnya ada alasan kenapa dia merasa tidak baik-baik saja? Tsuna mengernyitkan dahinya. Tunggu… rasanya ada sesuatu yang sangat penting. Tapi apa? Aneh. Tsuna merasa kalau dirinya seharusnya tidak berada disini bersantai-santai…

"Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna tersadar dari lamunan dan pikirannya lalu segera menoleh kearah Giotto yang ekspresinya tidak bisa ditebak. Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya, sebagai indikasi kalau ia bertanya 'ada apa?' Giotto tersenyum lagi dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baguslah kalau kau baik-baik saja."

"Memangnya ada suatu alasan kenapa aku bisa tidak baik-baik saja?"

Tsuna melihat tubuh Giotto sesaat menegang. Tetapi mungkin itu cuma halusinasinya saja kah? Karena ekspresi muka Giotto tidak mengalami perubahan barang sedikit pun. Hmm?

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak ada…" jawab Giotto yang kemudian menoleh kearah lain dan memandang kearah pepohonan yang berada di seberang tempat mereka berdua berada.

Tsuna merasa ada yang ganjal, tetapi ya… itu mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Tsuna lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan memperhatikan Giotto kali ini. Walaupun bisa dibilang ini pertemuan keempat dengan bos pertama Vongola ini, tetapi Tsuna sudah merasa sangat dekat. Mungkinkah karena hubungan mereka sebagai kakek moyang dan cucu nya?

Giotto disini memakai pakaian yang sama seperti yang Tsuna lihat sebelum mereka berpisah kemarin. Kemeja putih yang kedua lengannya digulung serta dengen beberapa kancingnya terbuka. Walaupun muka Giotto terlihat tenang, Tsuna bisa merasakan dari mata biru itu bahwa otak cowok Italia itu sepertinya sedang berpikir ser-?

….

Tunggu.

Waktu mereka berpisah kemarin?

…

Tsuna memegang dagunya dan mengernyitkan dahinya, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi. Ini aneh sekali. Seharusnya ia mengingat apa yang terjadi antara pertemuannya pertama kali dengan Giotto di alam mimpi dengan pertemuan saat ini. Apa yang telah terjadi? Tsuna ingat kalau keesokan hari setelah pertemuan pertama Giotto dengan Tsuna, ia harus kembali ke masa depan bersama yang lain. Tapi, setelah itu apa? Apa?

"Apa..?" ungkap Tsuna dalam bisikkan yang ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, Giotto tetap mendengar bisikan pelan Tsuna itu.

"Apanya apa, Tsunayoshi?" tanya Giotto yang menangkap perhatian Tsuna lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi antara saat pertemuan pertama di mimpiku dengan Giotto-san dan pertemuan di mimpi kali ini. Apakah ini normal?"

Tsuna kali ini yakin 100% kalau tubuh Giotto memang terlihat kaku setelah apa yang ia ungkapkan. Apakah Giotto menyembunyikan sesuatu? Hyper intuition nya memang berteriak didalam kepalanya bahwa memang seperti itu kenyataannya… tapi… ada apa? Kenapa pula Giotto mau menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya?

"Giotto-san?"

Pria pirang di hadapannya tidak menjawab dan matanya dialihkan ke tempat lain. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan apa yang seharusnya ia katakan. Tsuna pun tidak berkata apa-apa. Setelah beberapa saat ia pun menangkap mata coklat Tsuna lagi.

"Aku memang tidak punya hak dan tidak bisa menyembunyikannya darimu…" ungkap Giotto dan setelah itu, segera tempat Giotto dan Tsuna berada segera diliputi kegelapan. Tidak ada langit biru dengan awan-awan putih yang menghiasinya. Tidak ada karpet berupa rerumputan hijau. Tidak ada suara burung yang berkicauan. Tidak ada lagi pepohonan. Mereka seperti berada dalam suatu tempat yang kosong.

"D-dimana ini?" tanya Tsuna membalikkan badannya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan agak panik. Apa yang sudah terjadi?

Tiba-tiba Tsuna merasakan dirinya terdorong ke belakang dan tubuhnya didekap sebuah lengan dan sebuah tangan menutup kedua matanya. Tsuna merasakan detak jantung tubuhnya berdetak kencang. Tidak tahu apakah panik atau apa. Tsuna merasakan nafas hangat mendekati telinga sebelah kirinya dan hal ini membuat jantungnya melonjak dan perutnya bereaksi seakan-akan ada banyak sekali kupu-kupu didalamnya. Apa yang terjadi?

"G-Giotto—"

"Aku menginginkan dirimu untuk bisa beristirahat sejenak setelah hal itu. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka lebih jauh lagi…"

Apa yang Giotto katakan? Apa maksudnya?

"Setelah kau bangun nanti, pertarungan terakhir tidak bisa dihindari. Aku tidak ingin kau memaksakan dirimu sampai sebelum saat itu, Tsunayoshi…"

Tsuna merasakan nafasnya tercekat. Kenapa nada yang Giotto gunakan terdengan sangat pedih? Kenapa? Kenapa?

"Bukalah ingatan itu, Tsunayoshi…"

Segera setelah perkataan itu, Tsuna merasa seperti ada kunci yang terbuka di alam memorinya. Kembali ke masa depan. Kemunculan Kikyo yang ingin menangkap Uni. Pertarungan di udara sambil berusaha meloloskan diri dan juga saat Tsuna kehilangan kesadarannya…

Ia kehilangan kesadarannya…. Kehilangan kesadarannya saat sedang berusaha membawa Uni ke tempat yang aman… Apa yang terjadi dengan Uni sekarang? Apakah ia ditangkap? Bagaimana dengan yang lain?

"G-Giotto-san! Lepaskan aku! A-aku harus segera bersama yang lain! Aku harus melindungi Uni! Aku sudah berjanji! L-lepaskan!" Tsuna berteriak berusaha melepaskan diri. Tetapi lengan yang mendekap Tsuna tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Tsuna merasa dirinya dilanda keputusasaan dan ketidak berdayaan dan otaknya tidak membantu dirinya dengan memikirkan semua skenario buruk di kepalanya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Tsunayoshi. Tenanglah—" kata Giotto berusaha menenangkan Tsuna diantara kepanikkan yang melanda diri Tsuna. "Aku mengunci memori itu untuk sesaat karena aku tidak ingin kau memaksakan dirimu…"

"G-Giotto-san…"

Tsuna merasakan Giotto membenamkan mukanya keantara leher dan pundaknya serta lengan ditubuhnya yang semakin erat mendekapnya. Kenapa?

"Aku benci melihatmu terluka…. Aku benci melihatmu menderita, Tsunayoshi…" kata Giotto berbisik di dekat telinga Tsuna yang merasa sangat tidak nyaman dan aneh. Kenapa Giotto berbicara seperti itu? Kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi aneh? Kenapa? Banyak sekali kenapa berputar di otaknya. Tsuna merasa berada dalam keadaan terdesak

"G-Giotto-san… Aku harus pergi…"

Diam sesaat dan kemudian Tsuna merasakan tangan yang menutup kedua bola matanya melepaskan diri, begitu juga dengan lengan yang tadinya mendekap Tsuna. Tsuna merasakan jantungnya masih berdebar kencang dan melihat Giotto, Giotto dengan ekspresi yang sangat menyakitkan. Bukankah Giotto seharusnya tahu kalau Tsuna tidak hanya bisa bersantai di alam mimpi seperti ini, sementara teman-temannya dan Uni berada di keadaan gawat di dunia nyata?

Keadaan sekeliling Tsuna sudah kembali ke dalam bentuk pemandangan sebelumnya walaupun kali ini semuanya mulai terlihat memudar, seperti saat Tsuna terbangun dari mimpi ini di saat pertama. Tsuna dan Giotto saling menatap satu sama lain dan sebelum kegelapan bisa betul-betul menyelimuti Tsuna, Tsuna melihat Giotto menundukkan kepalanya dan di dalam bisikkan, terdengar kata maaf.

* * *

Tsuna membuka kedua matanya dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya, berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya yang tidak begitu terang. Tsuna merasakan tubuhnya masih sangat lelah dan melihat ke sekelilingnya ada banyak sekali pepohonan. Dimana ini? Ia sudah keluar dari dunia mimpi bukan? Tsuna perlahan berusaha membangunkan dirinya dari keadaannya yang sebelumnya berbarik

"J-Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna menoleh kearah suara yang sangat familiar dan melihat Gokudera sedang berlari dan dalam sepersekian detik, sudah berada disamping Tsuna, mengecek dahi Tsuna dengan tangannya dan kemudain memegang denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan Tsuna.

"A-anda baik-baik saja kan, Jyuudaime? Apakah masih ada yang sakit? Apakah merasa pusing? Mual? Anda mengenaliku kan, Jyuudaime?" tanya Gokudera beruntun. Cowok berambut abu-abu itu terlihat super panik dan khawatir. Tsuna sangat bingung mau menjawab apa, tapi runtutan pertanyaan Gokudera itu berhenti setelah Reborn, tutornya, dengan kasar menendang kepala Gokudera yang akhirnya pun diam.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Gokudera. Dame-Tsuna tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu seperti itu—" ujar Reborn dingin dan kemudian mata hitam milik Reborn itu menangkan mata coklat Tsuna. "Kau sudah membuat semua khawatir. Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk tidak waspada, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna tersenyum lemah. Walaupun apa yang Reborn katakan semuanya terkesan sangat sinis, Tsuna bisa merasakan kekhawatiran dari nada bicara Reborn juga. Walaupun ia tidak akan pernah berani untuk mengatakan hal itu jika ia masih ingin memiliki kepala yang utuh tanpa tembakkan. Tsuna menyadari kalau di sekeliling tempatnya berada sekarang, sudah dikelilingin semua teman-temannya. Haru, Kyoko, Spanner, Ryouhei, Lambo, I-pin, Chrome termasuk.. Uni?

"U-Uni! K-kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu.. a-ak—"

Uni tersenyum lembut dan memegang tangan Tsuna sambil menutup matanya. Tsuna merasakan dirinya yang semula mula panik, kembali tenang.

"Uni…"

"Anda tidak perlu minta maaf, Sawada-san. Justru akulah yang harus minta maaf karena telah membuat anda terluka… Aku sendiri baik-baik saja, karena ada Gamma yang datang…"

Gamma? Tsuna melihat ke belakang Uni dan yang lain dan melihat Gamma, anggota Black Spell dari Millefiore bersama dengan Tozaru dan Nazaru. Mereka bertiga memandang Tsuna dengan tatapan kau-berani-apa-apa-dengan-tuan-putri-kami-awas-saja. Tsuna menelan ludah dan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Uni.

"J-jadi apa yang terjadi setelah aku kehilangan kesadaran? Berapa lama waktu telah berlalu?" tanya Tsuna ingin mengejar ketertinggalannya selama pingsan tadi.

Jadi semuanya pun bergantian bercerita. Setelah Tsuna kehilangan kesadarannya, tubuhnya yang masih melayang sempat akan terhempas ketanah, tetapi beruntung diselamatkan Gokudera. Uni sendiri sempat jatuh ke tangan musuh untuk beberapa saat, tetapi kemudian Gamma dan Tozaru dan Nazaru datang dan menyelamatkan Uni dari tangan Torikabuto dan Torikabuto sendiri tewas dalam pertempuran itu.

Setelah itu, semuanya segera kabut ke dalam hutan di pinggiran kota Namimori dan bersembunyi di dalam sana sambil mendiskusikan rencana selanjutnya, karena sudah bisa dipastikan kalau besok adalah pertempuran final antara Millefiore dan Vongola. Antara Byakuran dan Tsuna. Secara total, kira-kira Tsuna kehilangan kesadarannya selama 7 jam. Tsuna menghela nafas. Lama sekali.

Cowok berambut coklat ini pun teringat akan perkataan Giotto. Walaupun dia tidak ingin Tsuna memaksakan diri, tidak sadarkah dia kalau 7 jam itu terlalu lama? Tsuna tidak bisa tidak merasa kesal terhadap Giotto yang seenaknya mengunci memori Tsuna walau maksudnya baik. Tetapi di dalam mimpi, terasa sangat sebentar. Apakah ada perbedaan waktu antara dunia nyata dan dunia mimpi dan Giotto tidak mengetahuinya? Berarti… Giotto tidak bisa disalahkan juga ya? Memusingkan!

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna. Kalau kau sudah merasa baikkan, cepat berdiri dan kita mulai rapat untuk pertempuran besok…"

Tsuna menganggukkan kepalanya dan berdiri. Urusan Giotto sebaiknya ia pikirkan nanti. Sekarang ia harus bisa memastikan kalau Vongola akan menang dalam pertempuran melawan Millefiore.

* * *

**Baiklah... ini untuk chapter 3. Pendek banget ya? TT^TT maafkan aku! ****Gak gitu panjang emang cuma 1784 kata atau kurang lebih 5 halaman. (murni belum ditambah A/N) **

**Membingungkan tidak? Apakah bagus? Tolong berikan pendapat anda untuk authoress malang ini *smacked***

**A-anyway, saya berharap semuanya menikmati chapter 3 ini.. karena walau sedikit, saya memasukkan sedikit G27 disini =P**

**Sekali lagi! Mohon reviewnya!**

**Ciao! **


End file.
